Of Temples and Fights
by Dny Schr-Mlln Shtlnd
Summary: Yachiru just needed a place to send her prayer. Byakuya just followed his gut and so, her. What were the odds that the temple they were in was magical and that both were nosy little eavesdroppers?


I know this is a little out of character for Yachiru especially but I just heard this song and needed to make a Song-fic for it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories plot line. All Characters go to Tite Kubo and Yachiru's ability to transform into her adult self goes to fanfcition author .

So here it is…

Couple: Yachiru X Byakuya

Songs: God help the Outcasts- Hunchback of Notre dome and I won't say I'm in love- Hercules

* * *

_11__th__ Division Headquarters_

It was a calm spring day and all of the Gotei 13 were relaxing and taking the day off. In the 11th division that meant that the practice barracks were full of sparring shingami. On the side lines sat their Vice Captain Yachiru Kusajishi enjoying the donuts that Captain Kuchiki had brought as a bribe for Yachiru to stay out of his home.

Like that's ever going to happen, thought Yachiru to herself smugly as she bit into another donut. His house was just too much fun to run around in.

Finally finishing the donuts Yachiru left the practice barracks and took to the road that would take her to temple district. It was coming close to the spring equinox and everyone that wanted to make offerings to the gods for the new season would be going soon if they had not already gone.

As she entered one of the smaller temples she saw that it was just way too over-crowded for her to make the offerings here. Yachiru went to five more temples before deciding anywhere in Seretei was going to be over-crowded.

Leaving Seretei she decided she might as well visit the old temple she'd went to with Kenny when they'd first met. Flashing herself over to the 80th District she cringed when she saw the young children in the street half of them dead on their feet from lack of food.

I would have been one of them if it weren't for Kenny. Yachiru thought to herself as she walked into the temple.

This one was completely deserted and for that she was grateful because she had a very large prayer this time.

Hiding in the shadows she transformed into her adult self. Removing the shreds of her old clothes she dressed herself in a white kimono that had light purple swirls and a dark purple obi with pink embroidered cherry blossoms.

Yachiru disliked her adult form very much. She found having her larger breasts and ass to be a pain in the ass, no pun intended. Very few people had ever seen her in her adult form in fact she could count eh m on one hand: Kenny, General- Commander Yamamoto, Ikkaku and unfortunately Captain Kuchiki. He'd been pissing her off about her height, which normally didn't bother her but just something about him always made her act even more irrationally then usual. Putting it from her mind she turned back to the altar. Looking up at the stone statue in front and sang out her prayer:

_I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a shingami's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder...  
Were You once an outcast too?  
_

Captain Kuchiki wasn't sure what had compelled him to follow the little pink haired demon that was the bane of his existents but he had. Watching her disappear into the deserted temple he cloaked his spirit energy and slipped in after her. Just his luck he'd entered when she'd just transformed meaning he got he full frontal view, which wasn't bad he admitted to himself then thought, No, No, NO! I mustn't think of her like that!

Then she'd started to sing. He was trapped by that voice.

_God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on "earth" _Earth, yeah right. She thought to herself._  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will  
_

{Ok don't hate the people I put in the next part it's just the temple trying to tempt Yachiru to take a different path, like testing her to see if she's true to her deed}

Memories started to pour out of the temple walls taking form of people Yachiru recognized so did Byakuya and he wasn't happy to see an image of himself sing out the next line:  
_I ask for wealth_  
Yumichika was next: _I ask for fame  
_It was Ikkaku's turn to make an appearance_: I ask for glory to shine on my name  
_Suddenly all the men disappeared and in front of Yachiru was all the women Captains and Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13

Vice- Captain Rangiku Matsumoto started:_ I ask for love_

Captain Retsu Unohana:_ I can possess  
_All the women joined together:_ I ask for God and His angels to bless me  
_  
Yachiru closed her eyes intent on finishing her prayer no matter what the temple tempted her with. This year was not going to be about her.

_I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God_

The images disappeared and Yachiru set down her offerings which were a rosemary and jasmine wreath and one of her the donuts that Kuchiki had given her. She really only expected a young child to come and take them but that was good enough for her. Turning around to walk out of the temple she came face to face with a very stunned Captain Kuchiki.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him a small blush creeping up onto her always rosy cheeks.

"I-I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"I'm leaving o if you want to make a prayer you can do it with out having any _unwanted _spectators." She said picking up her bag and storming out.

God she was cute when she was angry, he thought. No! Not again. I am not falling for this, this… He just couldn't come up with a word to describe her. The evil part of him whispered an answer, that beautiful sexy woman. Shut up! He yelled at himself. Yeah that little demon was going to drive him insane.

He decided to make his offerings and prayer. Little did he know that Yachiru wasn't true to her word and he did have a spectator, though not as unwanted as she thought.

Byakuya looked up into the eyes of the statue ready for what it was going to him with.

Quietly, so quietly that Yachiru barely heard him he said: "I am nowhere near as selfless Yachiru and nor am I singer, so I'm going to follow through on what you think of me, I ask for wealth for my family."

Bastard, thought Yachiru from the shadows.

Suddenly the temple jumped to life. Another image of Byakuya appeared and along with a Yachiru this time. The real Byakuya and real Yachiru froze on the spot desperate to know what was going to happen, suddenly, the fake Byakuya jumped at the not-Yachiru embracing her in such a passionate kiss that the real Byakuya and Yachiru could feel I ton their own lips.

The fake couple disappeared and the real Byakuya knelt at the altar quietly he started to sing {I know this is sung by Meg in the movie but just imagine it in a deeper manly voice}:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No woman is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

The temple created all the Captains and Vice Captains that were male appeared just like they had for Yachiru's prayer.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_She's the Earth _both real humans rolled their eyes at the earth part again _and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Boy, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

Byakuya:

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Renji was the solo singer this time**:**

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

Byakuya punched his fake vice-captain in the face for even hinting at the fact that Byakuya might do something so girly before singing**:**

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, man_

_Unless you're dying to rip your heart out_

_Oh_

Shunsui Kyoraku stepped forward to try his hand persuading the younger captain:

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Buddy, we're not buying_

_Man, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

Byakuya punched him too, Yachiru was laughing quietly to herself, man she loved this more rugged side of him, wait did she just think that, No! Byakuya sang again:

_No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

The image of Shuhei Hisagi tried this time:

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Byakuya was in fact wearing an unusual half smile, which he wiped off his face quickly, this time he kicked the guy:

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Then the youngest of them all strode forward, Toshiro spoke slowly then jumped out of the way as Byakuya's fist went for his head:

_You're doin' flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

Angry that he'd missed the younger captain he punched his own lieutenant again, earning an unknown giggle from Yachiru:

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

Finally Yachiru's own captain strode forwards and this time Yachiru had to hold back her own desire to punch:

_Boy, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

Waiting for the punch Yachiru's jaw dropped to the ground when Byakuya just turned away and said quietly:

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Yachiru quickly flashed out of the temple to her the practice barracks she really needed to beat the shit out of somebody.

Once she'd gone though everyone in the 11th division she still needed to have a fight. Many of the people were surprised because she hadn't changed back into mini form or out of her fancy kimono. Finally she decided to go mutilate the particular icy bastard that was causing her serious issues, and she had enough of them on her own.

* * *

_Kuchiki Manor _

Byakuya was sitting on his back porch enjoying a cup of tea until he felt the sprit energy of the pink haired she-demon coming towards his home.

When she jumped over the wall surrounding his private gardens he wasn't surprised to see total killing intent in her eyes.

Yachiru threw down her sword and pointed at him.

"You, me, no kido no zanpakuto's." She yelled at him.

"And why should I do this?" he asked sipping his tea.

"'Cause if you don't then I'm just gonna make you fight me." Yachiru answered

"No." he answered, she didn't like that at all.

Yachiru slipped off the top of her kimono and let the sleeves hang down at her waist. Byakuya had expected her well formed chest to be bare, but she had a tight top on much like the one that Soifon wore Yachiru's was pink with white cherry blossoms on it.

"One more chance tehn I make you!" she threatened.

"No." Byakuya answered again, Yachiru let out a war cry and flashed herself right in front of him knocking his cup of tea away from his mouth. Then she struck. Rolling him on to the ground, with her on top she went to punch him in the face. He blocked it and rolled them over so that he was on top now. "I said "no"." he said pinning her arms out so that she couldn't hit him again.

"And I said your only answer was to be yes." Yachiru snapped back lifting her knee to get him in the stomach. Even she wasn't evil enough to kick a man in his "special" place.

Rolling off her he jumped back out away from her swinging limbs. Then they started a flash race. When Byakuya finally got tired of their little game he stopped on top of tenth divisions headquarters and turned just in time to have Yachiru's nice solid fist collide with his jaw.

"Ha, ten points, don't you think?" she laughed like a maniac.

"Not quite." He answered calmly.

"No?" she asked.

"No." he confirmed flashing right in front of her getting a good shot into her stomach. As she caught her breath she was just in time to block the next shot that cam for her face. They spent the next hour trying to get shots in both failing.

Finally Yachiru saw a small opening she quickly flashed behind Byakuya grabbed his hair and pulled him to the ground. As she got on top of him she was ready to deliver her most powerful punch when he grabbed her wrists and held them on either side of his head, then rolling them over so that he had her pinned she went to knee him in the stomach again. He saw that coming hooked his legs around her so that he was pretty much wrapped around her completely.

"Sorry little girl I don't fall for the same trick twice." He said with an evil little grin on his face. Wow if I was only a few inches higher I'd be in the, NO! Do not think that.

Yachiru was not ready to admit defeat, not yet. Throughing her whole body into it she flipped them over, unfortunately she didn't take care to notice they were on the edge of the roof and as tied up as they were they couldn't get apart. They hit the ground with a very loud SMACK and putting a small whole in the concrete road they'd landed on. Everyone around or in the tenth divisions headquarters ran out to see what was going on. Finding the usually stoic, no nonsense Captain Kuchiki straddling a young pink haired woman who seemed to resemble Vice Captain Kusajishi was not what they'd expected at all.

"Damn you, Kusajishi!" yelled Byakuya as he rolled of the pink haired girl.

"Me? This is your fault!" she yelled back.

"Like hell it is!" he yelled. Getting up he flashed in front of her with a round house kick aimed at her side.

And the race began again. This time ending at the 11th division's empty practice barracks.

Byakuya reached out and grabbed her foot mid kick. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"What?" she asked trying to get out of his hold.

"You heard me "What the hell do you want with me?""

"I, uhm, I just- I," Yachiru stuttered out as she looked for the words "I overheard you in the temple." She finally said her head bowed.

"Oh." Was his all so intelligent answer, oh yeah he was cool. He thought as he dropped her foot.

"Yeah, "oh" is right." She said. What do we do now? She wondered.

"Well," he was about to say when the wall behind them collapsed. Everywhere was shingami's from all divisions who'd been watching from behind the wall.

"What the hell is this?!?!" Yachiru yelled angrier then ever.

"Well…just…kind of…uhm… sorry?" the poor bastard who had spoken up finished lamely.

"Well then you shall all pay the toll." Yachiru said quietly, too quietly. Turning to Byakuya she lifted her eyebrows. An evil smile crossed both their faces as they ran into their next battle just time at each others sides. As long as they could stand eachother tah twas where they were going to stay.


End file.
